De tal palo Tal astilla
by xXAmortentiaXx
Summary: Una niña aparece en la vida de Voldemort y Bellatrix...  ¿Estaran sus padres orgullosos?  ¿Sera ella... De tal palo, tal astilla?  ¿Qué pasa, cuando Voldemort va con ella a Hogwarts, escondido?.    Es una mocosa descabellada, de catorce años.
1. Chapter 1

Problemas. Grandes y graves problemas.

¿Por qué tubo que ocurrírsele la "brillante" idea de tener una hija? ¿De dónde saco la estúpida idea?

Lord Voldemort miro de nuevo a la niña que tenía enfrente. Cabello enrulado y castaño, ojos grises y mirada despectiva… sí, era su hija.

¡Cómo no reconocer a la renacuaja que lo dejo calvo para siempre!

Pero… ¿No había ordenado hace ya ocho años que la llevaran a una casona en Escocia y cuando tuviera edad, a Hogwarts? ¿Por qué volvía ahora que sus planes iban tan bien? ¡Estaba a punto de matar a Dumblendore! ¿Es que el mundo estaba en contra de eso? ¿Era el karma acaso? No… ridículo, en eso el no creía.

Voldemort observó a la pequeña, que corría a sentarse en su asiento, se acerco con paso decidido, amenazante y delicado, casi flotando sobre el piso cuando se acercaba hacia ella.

—Sal de allí —Le espetó, pero ella no le tomaba atención — ¡Sal o uso Crucio!

La "pequeña niña" de la que hablaban no era en realidad una niña, tenía catorce años y se sentía totalmente capaz de enfrentarse a su padre, no es que le ganara en magia… pero sabía que él no podría atacar a su propia hija.

—Soy Hydra… —Dijo calmada, aún sin mirar a Voldemort — Soy tu hija ¿Lo recuerdas, no?

¿Hydra? ¿A quién se le ocurrió semejante nombre? Porque él tenía unos muy buenos, por ejemplo, Madam Vicky.

—¿Quién te puso Hydra, Niña? —Preguntó brusco.

—Mi madre… Hydra significa serpiente hembra… tú sabes, la costumbre de poner nombres de estrellas.

¿Serpiente hembra? ¡Maravilloso, sólo a su adorada Bella podría ocurrírsele algo así! Perfecto nomb… ¡Bellatrix! Ella seria la que arreglaría esto…

—Hablando de tu madre, Hydra… ¿sabes donde esta? —Pregunto con falsa indiferencia.

Por primera vez desde que llego, Hydra le miro directo a los ojos para espetarle con enojo:

—No me llames Hydra… no me gusta, es repugnante.

Que… ¿¡QUE ¡?

—¿Entonces como quieres que te llame? —Sintió que le tiritaba el ojo derecho.

—Hid… mis amistades me dicen así.

—Oh, Hogwarts… se le olvidaba Hogwarts, con mucho interés (no lo pudo disimular) le preguntó a su hija:

—Primero, no te diré Hid… te diré Hydra -que para eso es tu nombre- y segundo… ¿en qué casa quedaste?

—Slytherin —Dijo alterada — ¿Es que acaso dudas de mi? ¡Me enseñaste a repudiar sangres y como descendiente de Salazar Slytherin ¡soy una Serpiente total!

Con cada frase que la chica terminada, Lord Voldemort retrocedía un paso ¿Qué le pasaba a esta chiquilla? ¡Tenía sólo catorce! Él llego a la demencia total recién a los treinta…

—Ahora, si me disculpas —Ella ya se había calmado y recuperado su pose inicial de aristócrata — Me voy a mi habitación… ¿mismo piso y misma habitación?

Voldemort asintió con la cabeza, mientras observaba como su hija llamaba a un elfo para que cargara su equipaje. Algo tenía que hacer con esa niña… al menos hasta que entrara a clases y sea problema de Snape… ¡Un momento! Snape conocía que tenía una hija… ¿Sabría que esa mocosa era hija de su Lord?

Ahora no importaba… Lo mejor era llamar pronto a Bella y Snape.

Lo más pronto posible.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Crucio, Crucio contra todos ellos!

¿Es que no podían estar juntos, como las cucarachas que eran?

Y ahora, debía partir con la mocosa a la casa de Lucius. ¡Y hay más problemas! Si tan sólo se hubiera callado la boca y arrastrarla tranquilamente junto a él…

No, tenía que mencionar que Lucius se apellida Malfoy. Y peor, que el mocoso de Lucius se encontraba en casa.

Mejores amigas, eso consiguió.

(Nota mental: Esto es horrible)

—¡Vamos, quiero ver a Astoria!—Chillaba desde la entrada Hydra.

Y allí estaba él, el temible Lord Voldemort, junto a Colagusano mientras buscaban en el repertorio la dirección de los Greengrass.

¿Cómo existe tanta habilidad para molestar en el cuerpo de una niña de catorce años?

Y ahora se acercaba a ellos con paso firme y seño fruncido, golpeó a Colagusano en la cabeza con el repertorio, lo abrió en la página "G" y apuntó una línea.

Sí, allí salía "Greengrass" ¿Cómo no lo encontraron antes? Bueno, al menos había golpeado a Peter.

—De acuerdo ¿Podemos salir a buscar a Astoria de una vez? —Pregunta ella altivamente.

Refunfuñando, los tres salen de la habitación y desaparecen en un remolino que se consume a sí mismo.

Me acabo de enterar que los Greengrass son sangre pura.

(Nota mental: Estoy orgulloso de las amistades de mi hija y este día vuelve a ser bueno)

Chillidos de rata y dos chicas, mala combinación.

—¡Lo juro, iremos a la casa de los Malfoy! —Gritaba SU mocosa, mientras se acercaba a su amiga.

—Malfoy… ¿Sera de mi maravilloso Draco Malfoy, el compañero de Daphne? —Preguntaba la otra chica mientras daba un pequeño saltito.

—¡El mismo! ¿Crees que sepa dónde está Tú-Sabes-Quien? —¿Acaso hablaban sobre él?

—¡De seguro! Además, así tengo una escusa para hablarle. —Sonríe picaronamente la chica rubia esa. No, no era sobre él.

—¡Esto es lo mejor que ha pasado desde que en segundo lo atacó un hipogrifo y pudiste ayudar a Madam Pomfey a curarlo!

¿Hipogrifos? ¿Curar al mocoso de Malfoy Junior? ¿SU hija haciendo la tarea de una asquerosa hija de muggles? No, eso estaba definitivamente mal.

—¡HYDRA!

—¿Qué rayos quieres ahora? —Pregunta la chica de forma hastiada, y para encolerizarlo aun mas, va con su amiga.

No, un Lord como él no hará escenas frente a otras personas. Imposible.

—Ya nos vamos, llama a Colagusano… Por cierto, ¿Dónde se escondió esa rata?

Y nota que su hija evita su mirada ¿Le tiene miedo acaso? ¡Bravo! (Nota mental: Viva este día)… Esperen, esa no es expresión de miedo y terror absoluto ¡Es risa!

(Nota mental: Detesto el día que se me ocurrió tener una hija)

—¿Ese tipo patético? Está debajo de la mesa… —Volvió a estar hastiada — ¿Nos podemos ir ya?

—¿Preparados? —Nos cogimos todos (Esto de aparecerse es asqueroso) — Si van a vomitar… Ya saben dónde está la boca de Colagusano.

Sí, soy malvado… Y gracioso.

—¿¡Cómo que Bella no está! ¿¡Dónde se ha metido! —Perdí los estribos, lo lamento porque así no se comporta un Lord.

—N-No lo sé, señor Oscuro, salió con Cissy —Buen apodo, premiare a Lucius por eso — Pero… Snape debe de estar por llegar.

Sí, le inspiro miedo. (Nota mental:Esto se pone bueno)

Pero algo me saca de mis alegres pensamientos de Crucios y Avadas, dos niñas que se dan codazos detrás de mí y cuchichean emocionadas.

Detesto sus "humanidades".

(Nota mental: Hablé muy rapido)

—Vamos Hid, ¡pregunta que es tu padre!

—Lo sé, pero… ¿No sonará algo desesperado?

Aagrr… Pensamientos adolecentes, también los odio.

Me giró, amenazante (o eso intento) y las encaro.

—¡NO me espies! —Exclama la peste mayor (Sí, Hydra) —Espera, Pa-pa-pa… —Va a decirlo, ¡creo que va a decirlo!—Pap… —¡Una letra y lo logras, mocosa! — Papá…

(Nota mental: Este día vuelve a ser memorable)

—¿Qué quieres ahora, Hydra? —¿Qué, esperabas afecto o amor? No, Lord Voldemort es frío y cruel… Y también le hubiera gustado tener un niño en vez de… Hydra.

—¡Quiero hablar con Draco Malfoy!

Menudo lío.

Snape llegó. Y trae noticias… y unas galletas de la regordeta Weasley.

(Nota mental:

—Mi señor, la Orden del Fénix ya sospecha de que busca algo.

Sonrío desagradablemente (Nota mental: Practicar expresión frente a un espejo) y muerdo otra de esas galletitas (Realmente están buenas) y anuncio:

—Eso ya lo sé, Snape —(Vaya si están buenas las galletas)— ¿No tienes nada nuevo?

Esta nervioso… A Voldemort le gusta.

Esperen, creo que eso sonó algo pervertido. Borradlo de vuestra mente ¡AHORA!

—Pues a Potter lo citaron a una conferencia en el ministerio, por usar magia… Contra dementores.

Vaya si es repetitivo este murciélago, pero tiene buenas amistades prepara galletitas.

—Eso ya lo sé, Snape… ¿Recuerdas que tengo contactos dentro del ministerio?

—Sí Señor, disculpe mi torpeza. —Y luego hace una pequeña diferencia ¿Cómo se pueden enojar con un tipo así? Con sus reverencias me derrite…

Esperen, de nuevo sonó pervertido, olvídenlo.

—¿Profesor Snape? —Escuché una molesta voz en mis espaldas.

—Oh, la señorita Humell… ¿Qué hace aquí?

¿Humell? ¿Quién rayos es Humell?

—Estoy de visita con mi padre. —Respondió simplemente la peste mayor. —Pa- Papá —(¡Bravo!)— Necesito que vayas conmigo a Hogwarts ¿vale? Gracias, tengo mis razones.

(Nota mental: Poner al tanto a Snape, para no repetir estas escenas)

Y la mocosa, simplemente se va de allí dejándome con la carga de cómo entrar a Hogwarts, aunque me favorecería mucho…

¿Y si me disfrazo de estudiante? No, escalofriante.

¿Si poseo a Nagini y me voy como mascota? Simplemente idiota, dejaría a mi dulce Nagini con los días contados.

(Nota mental: Esto vuelve a ser detestable)

Volvamos a Snape y yo.

Asquerosas frases que parecen pervertidas ¡Fuera de mi lengua de reptil!

Volvamos a simplemente Snape.

Su cara era un verdadero espectáculo, tosió un poco y murmuró con voz entrecortada:

—¿Su… su hija, señor?

Parecía que se atragantaba con un pedazo de comida. Que gracioso, pagarías por ver esto.

—Sí, Snape… Mi hija va en Hogwarts y al parecer, en tu casa. ¿Acaso no sabías que Hydra Humell (El apellido de sus cuidadores en Escocia) era la única descendiente de tu Lord?

Luego dejó el color azul, que lástima… Me estaba divirtiendo.

—¡Tengo la solución a su problema, señor!

Veamos que saca ahora.

—Hay una poción, que no se enseña en Hogwarts… ¡Es muy especial y le ayudara!

—Vete al grano, Severus.

¿Soné muy duro? Leí por ahí que hay que mantener contentos a los trabajadores.

—Usted podrá convertirse en un perfecto accesorio, que si la otra persona toma la otra parte de la poción… ¡Se podrán comunicar telepáticamente!

Nunca había visto a Snape tan emocionado. (Nota mental: Esto de nuevo es memorable)

—Excelente, Severus… ¿Cuánto tiempo te tomará prepararla?

Je, se ha metido en un problema grande.

—Pues debo agregar el cabello de unicornio después de diez días empezada la poción asi que… Esta lista para Septiembre, justo cuando empiecen las clases.

—De acuerdo, excelente Snape. Puedes irte… No, deja las galletas.

—¡Cuenta, Astoria! ¿Hablaste con Draco?—Y allí esta mi mocosa de nuevo.

—¡Luego te doy detalles, Hid!

Y la rubia esa da un giro sobre ella misma. (Nota mental: Detesto los sentimientos adolecentes)

—De acuerdo… ¡Eres malvada, Astoria! —Eso me sonó mas a burla que reproche— Hey… ¿Tú crees que tengan "Crepúsculo" en la biblioteca de Hogwarts?

Rayos, esto sería duro.

(Nota mental: Conseguir más galletas de Molly Weasley)


End file.
